An orchestration workflow defines a logical flow of functions or steps. Orchestration workflows managed by orchestration engines such as VMware™ vRealize Orchestrator (vRO), which is available from VMware Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif., and Microsoft Windows™ Workflow Foundation, which is available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., include a starting point, an end point and function blocks or steps in between. Each function block has inputs, outputs and coding logic. In addition, information is passed among the function blocks. A disadvantage of such orchestrators, however, is that they have limited testing capabilities. While conventional orchestration engines allow for testing of an entire workflow, they cannot test components of an orchestration workflow, such as a single functional step, or even a block of source code within a functional step. What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for testing an orchestration workflow that does not have the limitations of the know systems and method for doing so.